This invention is an improvement on my application Ser. No. 718,686, filed Aug. 30, 1976, now abandoned, for BATTERY POWERED SMOKE DETECTOR, which is incorporated herein by reference, and has for its object to conserve battery energy by pulsing the light source of an optical smoke detector at relatively long intervals, but at the same time reducing a period which a false alarm can sound.